vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oryx, the Taken King
Summary Oryx, born Aurash and formerly known as Auryx, is the God-King of the hive and taken. Being born as a mere Krill princess, she along with her sisters narrowly escaped a conspiracy set up by their mentor that resulted in the death of their father and subsumation of the Osmium throne. They journeyed down deep into the core of their homeworld, Fundament, eventually meeting the five Virtuous Worms, Akka, Ir, Xol, Ur, and Yul. These worms were beings directly connected to the darkness, and bestowed upon the trio great power so long as they each continue to fulfil their respective geas. With this power Auryx and her siblings would go on destroying species and worlds for thousands of years, until the hunger of the Worms began to outstrip the destructive intake that the three sisters could take in. Under the threat of consumption, Auryx slew her sisters to gain their power, and destroyed and absorbed her worm, Akka. This action gave her a direct connection to the Darkness itself, and resulted in his ascension into becoming Oryx, the Taken King. He and his sisters would proceed to go on, causing even more destruction to both the species of the universe and each other, such was their love. Billions of years later, Oryx arrives at the solar system enraged due to the death of his son, Crota, at the hands of the guardians. His Taken influence would spread throughout the solar system, and he would prove to be the greatest threat to the light yet, even causing the Vex to foresee their own demise and frantically start searching for any possibility of changing their fate. Yet despite all of this, Oryx was eventually killed twice by the player character: Once in the material realm, and an ostensibly final death in his own throne. Yet Oryx likely still lives on, hidden away in the very armaments of that guardian, slowly spreading his corrupting influence once more... Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-C, likely 4-B | 2-B, eventually will become At least 2-A, possibly Low 1-C Name: Oryx, The Taken King, formerly Auryx and Aurash, The First Navigator, The Great Navigator, The Demon King, King of Shapes, Harrowed God, King of the Deep, Carver of Tablets, Destroyer of Light, Taker of Will Origin: Destiny Gender: Male, formerly Female Age: Billions of years Classification: God Powers and Abilities: |-| Material Projections/Echoes = - Resistances = Resistance to Information Analysis, Duplication, Precognition, Power Mimicry, (Quria, who could comprehend the paracausal Sword Logic, still found Oryx completely beyond analysis and impossible to properly simulate), Power Nullification (Nothing happens when he is hit by Suppression Grenades, which prevent the victim from using their abilities), Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Void Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Life Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (His soul is not in his own body, and his material form can take many hits from the Guardian's strongest armaments before retreating), Death Manipulation (His death is not in his own body, instead being stored in his Oversoul), Matter Manipulation (Macro quantum, as Hive Cleavers can cut through quarks Oryx should not be able to be so easily cut by any random knight), Black Hole Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Heat Manipulation (Savathun, Oryx's sister who is weaker than him in terms of sheer power, was completely fine with flying into a black hole), Mind Manipulation (Should not be any lesser than the degree of resistance his Ascendant self has, as it is the same mind) }} |-| In the Ascendant Plane= - Resistances = Resistance to Existence Erasure (The Vex could not forsee any futures where they were not destroyed by Oryx), Sealing, Law Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Subjective Reality, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Body Puppetry and Possession (Escaped the clutches of The Darkness without the Tablets of Ruin he usually uses to commune with it unaltered, the same Darkness he calls upon to Take his foes, able to rebuke those such as Akka who can deny truths into becoming lies and his Daughters, who can create and destroy axioms defining the Ascendant Plane. Oryx can invade the Throne Worlds of others and traverse the Sea of Screams, when both Throne Worlds and the Sea of Screams destroy the minds of those who do not obey the logic defining them), Death Manipulation (Can hear the songs of his daughters with no ill effect), Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, BFR, any other Vex abilities (The Vex, who can forsee an infinite amount of futures to near perfect accuracy, could not forsee any possible outcomes where they could defeat Oryx), Statistics Reduction, Void Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Absorption, Life Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, other Guardian abilities (Is completely immune to the abilities of the Guardians who had just before killed his daughters, and can only be damaged via using his own power against him, usurpation of the Sword Logic, and exploiting the fact that Oryx was already starving) - }} Attack Potency: At least Moon level+ (Controls an assortment of war moons. Vastly superior to someone who cut open a moon and killed everyone inside. Comparable to Xivu Arath who blew up a moon on a whim. Superior to Akka, Worm of Secrets in material form, who alongside 4 other Worm Gods moved 52 moons into a line), likely Solar System level (Superior to the might of the Taishibethi empire, destroying the webs of stars that they construct. Conjured a black sun to attack Crota. Provides the power for the dreadnaught that would destroy the solar system if containment was broken.) Ignores durability with most abilities, the Tablets of Ruin, and Willbreaker | Multiverse level (Far stronger than before, stronger than those such as The Daughters of Oryx. Stomped Quria, a Vex Mind who his kids could not defeat. A small fragment of his power manifested in a Taken Vex mind was enough to completely overwhelm the Vex presence in the Solar System, which consists of three trillion timelines, and constantly increasing. Oryx also holds hegemony over the Ascendant plane, which consists of numberless alternate spaces, with hive worlds being established as infinite), eventually will become At least Multiverse level+ (The Vex had no way of dealing with Oryx and could not foresee any futures where they survived, and Oryx was rapidly approaching their level of power. The might of the Vex as a collective is great enough that the significance of infinite multiverses such as the Infinite Forest are likened to the difference between 2.11... and 2.2), possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (The numerical size magnitude of the Infinite Forest is likened to an irrational quantity; irrational quantities are uncountably sized. Though the numbers described are not irrational, it can be argued that something similar is implied. The "incalculably infinite" number sequence may be able to be taken to refer to the set of all decimal quantities, which would amount to an uncountably infinite superiority) Ignores durability with most abilities, the Tablets of Ruin, and Willbreaker Speed: Unknown | Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class Z (Can move around moon sized bones of Akka), likely Multi-Stellar (Effortlessly holds and conjures stars, should be comparable to Savathun who isn't adversely affected by the gravitational effects of a black hole) | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Moon Class+, likely Solar System Class | Multiversal, eventually will become At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Moon level+ (Can survive moon busting), likely Solar System level (Comparable to Savathun, who can survive black holes just fine. Took hits from his siblings who are comparable to himself. The detonation of the core of his dreadnaught would have wiped out the solar system, and even then it likely wouldn't get rid of Oryx.) | Multiverse level, eventually will become At least Multiverse level+, possibly Low Complex Multiverse level (Totally immune to the effects of max power guardians until his own power is used against him. Fought his sisters, who are comparable to him, for billions of years for them all strengthening one another. His wards were unable to be damaged by Quria, a Vex mind which his children were unable to defeat. The Vex, which includes minds such as Panoptes, cannot defeat him even in their own domains) Stamina: Extremely high (Warred with his sisters for tens of thousands of years at a time, has been spreading death and destruction for billions of years, each death he inflicts replenishes his strength). Eventually will become infinite. Range: At least Multiversal+, possibly Low Complex Multiversal. Oryx is capable of influencing the Vex as an entire collective, and traveling to and escaping from the Deep/Darkness, uncharted terrain even for the Vex who can simulate infinite multiverses. Standard Equipment: Willbreaker, Tablets of Ruin, The Dreadnaught, Akka, Worm of Secrets Intelligence: Supergenius. Has had billions of years to accrue knowledge and fight, has the knowledge of everybody he has ever killed or Taken, can outwit his sister who is the Hive goddess of cunning, deduced the hive social structure to fulfill the tithes necessary for the worm gods, figured out how to kill his worm and take its power for himself, can lead his entire kingdom of the Hive to such efficiency that he can cause civilizations to go extinct without even needing to become personally involved. Oryx can also outsmart the Vex, as well as being able to understand things they were unable to comprehend. The Vex are a race of robots who can simulate an infinite amount of timelines with near 100% certainty and are capable of collective thought across space and time. Vex minds can warp reality through extremely advanced science, and the Vex have already made significant progress to their goals of becoming a law of the universe, having already achieved near absolute hegemony over areas such as the Vault of Glass. Weaknesses: While his worm is dead, it is far from gone, and as such failing to live up to his nature as understanding and curious as well as failing to uphold his tithe of violence to it will result in his eventual consumption. However, he did kill his worm once to avoid this. Killing him in his own ascendant throne realm makes it much harder, though not impossible, for him to return. Eventually loses the Akka related weakness. Feats: *Warred for billions of years with his sisters, who are all comparable to him. *Slew the worm god Akka, a being who should have been far above him in terms of power through the exploitation of the sword logic. *Was deemed worthy of an audience with the Darkness itself, in which the Darkness even referred to Oryx in a friendly tone and permits Oryx to channel its power. *Singlehandedly caused the extinction of the Ecumene after his ascension in power, an extremely advanced ancient civilization who before this were one of the few legitimate threats to Oryx and his sisters, nearly causing them to fail to tithe their worms due to their difficulty to kill. *Stomps Quaria and Takes many Vex, foes who his children were unable to deal with. *Incomprehensible even to the Vex. *By merely enlarging his physical manifestation, obliterates an entire attacking fleet of ships from the Reef. *With one attack, caused extremely severe casualties to the Cabal to the point where they sent out a distress beacon. The Cabal are a race that has no word for failure and would generally rather die than enlist the aid of other non Cabal. *Can steal the light from top tier guardians with his mere presence. *Corrupted the Dreaming City with his presence and Took Riven of a Thousand Voices, an Ahamkara. Ahamkara before were able to empower cultists enough to stalemate Xivu Arath, Oryx's sister who should be comparable to him in terms of raw power. *The threat Oryx posed was great enough for figures such as Osiris, Eris, and Awoken queen Mara Sov to ally with one another to take action against him. *Even when having his true form eradicated in his throne room, still lives on within Touch of Malice and possibly the concepts of understanding and curiosity. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Grasp of the King: Oryx drains light from a guardian, disabling all abilities. If he isn't staggered immediately, this triggers a second ability. * King's Decree: If he remains uninterrupted too long during Grasp of the King, causes instant death that cannot be revived from. Likely derived from the deathsongs created by his daughters. Note that Grasp of the King is likely not an absolute prerequisite for this ability, but rather it is used first to stop the Guardian from resurrecting in any way. * Doxology: Oryx drains the power of all guardians not protected by the Aura of Immortality and inflicts an irrevocable death upon them all. Note that the Aura of Immortality is Oryx's own power. * Darkness Dimension: Oryx BFR's the target to a pocket reality of his own design. Abilities are nullified, along with healing, the slowing of movement speed, and the ability to double jump. Staying here too long results in death. * Take: Arguably Oryx's most useful ability that erases other beings from existence and brings them back empowered and possessed by the darkness, totally subservient to the will of Oryx. While some Taken may seem to retain a degree of independence, this is only because Oryx allows it for keeping his legions interesting. Oryx can summon taken on a whim, and controls members of all of the alien races within Destiny. Oryx, and all taken, passively erase existence and warp spacetime around them, while also inflicting a statistics debuff over an even larger area. Oryx has been shown casually taking with at least planetary AOEs, but has also taken beings in the material world from his ascendant plane, suggesting a far higher range. While guardians can resist the passive effects due to their Light, with some effort Oryx can take even a Guardian. Key: Material projections/Echoes | Outside of Material Space Note: The hive abide by a concept of Sword Logic, which is basically the concept of "Might makes Right" as a law of the universe. While an explanation can be found in greater detail on the page, it is important to note that even the light of Guardians is forced to abide by this sword logic, and they arguably did not truly subvert the system as by taking raid gear and touch of malice, they claim the power of Oryx, allowing him to corrupt its wielders into his own image over time. This aspect of inheritance of power would insinuate that Oryx has the powers of everyone he's ever killed, backed up by statements stating that the power of the hive and taken is his and that his power was that of the hive and taken, including powers displayed by his siblings and progeny that he didn't display, but until further notice, only the powers of his direct relatives and those he has killed shall be included on the profile. See here for more information. To explain the Abstract Existence of Oryx: Oryx in present exists only as a syllogism, exists in a realm where metaphor is truer than reality, and his existence is bound to the concepts of curiosity, understanding, and his own Sword Logic that both sustains and confines his existence. He can be brought back even from a true death (one that takes place in his throne) should any of these three be properly evoked. However, the existence of his Oversoul restricts him to type 2 at present, as it allows the Player Character and Akka, Worm of Secrets to affect him and ultimately leads to his seemingly permanent demise. Eventually, type 1 comes into play because Oryx was seemingly close to transcending this limitation and freeing himself from the tyranny of Akka's voracious appetite for death, existing as nothing more except a pure axiom. Oryx's type 6 immortality would have allowed him to reach this state, had his plan worked as he hoped it would and the Player Character had taken the mantle of the Taken King. His existence is explained here and his type 6 here. For more details and justifications, see here. Other respect thread. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Abel (Shin Megami Tensei) Abel's profile (Speed was equalized and both at Low 1-C) Category:Characters Category:Destiny Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Gods Category:Abstract Entities Category:Aliens Category:Necromancers Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Mind Users Category:Concept Users Category:Law Users Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Fire Users Category:Void Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Possession Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:BFR Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Summoners Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Sword Users Category:Space Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Game Bosses Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Solar Energy Users Category:Sword Logic Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Insectoids Category:Tier 1